All for you
by digitalBlader
Summary: T.K. discovers something he's not supposed to know. And he finally finds someone he can tell, but who is this person anyway? Meanwhile, what on earth is Matt doing! NOT Yamateru
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many more ideas for my Digimon stories.  
I've got to get working.  
FYI THIS IS NOT A YAOI FIC. NO YAMATERU. THANK YOU AND ENJOY.**

* * *

(Matt's POV)

I returned home, tired from my last mission. I went straight to my room and lied down on the bed. I closed my eyes, but no sleep came; only a voice that spoke a threat.

"Do as I say and I will spare their lives." he said. I sat up and listened, agreeing to cooperate.

"Go to the site of the fallen demon lord." the voice said. "I will meet you there."

I stood from the bed and brought out my pistol. SInce their lives were on the line, I couldn't bring it along. I left it in the bottom drawer of my dresser and left empty-handed.

(T.K.'s POV)

After our last trip to the Digital World, I came home completely worn out. Mom asked how it went, whether I had any broken bones or not and if I wanted something to eat. I told her that it ws another strange experience, I only had a couple bruises and that I wasn't that hungry. I went to my room and flopped down on my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, but the image of Matt, all broken and bloody, appeared in my mind and prevented me from sleeping. I stood up and started pacing, wondering why Matt would insist on getting hurt for _our_ sake. As I ran through all the possible answers for why, the memory of the attack replayed in my mind.

We were all staying in Toy Town, hoping things would remain peaceful. Then the demons found us and attacked. They destroyed most of Toy Town looking for us, so we had to leave in order for them not to level it completely.

While we were still on the run, Matt pulled out a gun so he could distract them while we kept running. WE found a small cabin in the forest and decided to hide there for the while. After about an hour, there was a knock at the door. Tai hesitated, but went to answer it.

When he opened it, Matt, my older brother, stumbled in, covered in blood and limping. We were all about to rush to his aid when he asked to be alone. As I watched my wounded brother go out the back door, I felt a pang of guilt in my heart. I chose instead of staying, to go after him.

With the limp in his left leg, he was easy to follow. He stopped at a natural hot spring. He took off all his clothes and tossed them into the water. Then he went in himself. He dove underwater for a few seconds and came back up to thoroughly wash out his wounds.

After all the blood was washed away, I saw about twenty scars on Matt's back alone. There was one particular scar on the back of his right shoulder that scared me the most. It was probably the size of an apple, but I couldn't tell. It was different from the rest, being blood red, as if it constantly reopened. The reason it scared me was that it reopened on its own... and something came out. It was long and thin and as red as blood. I think it was a snake of some kind, but either way, it scared me.

The snake slithered out of Matt's shoulder and coiled itself around Matt's right arm. It made a weird trilling sound and dove into the water. After a few minutes, it came back up and seemed to snuggle up to Matt. Matt patted its head and it slithered back into Matt's shoulder.

After Matt washed the blood off his clothes, he wrung them out and hung them to dry. As he did so, I tried to count how many scars he had on his body; I lost count at forty.

He took out a bottle of lotion and sat down on the grass in his boxers (the only piece of clothing that wasn't torn). I saw that as he rubbed the lotion on his arms, the scars on his arms seemed to vanish. He continued to rub it on until all his scars were gone, then he stood up and put on his torn up clothes. I noticed that he was heading back to the cabin, so I ran as fast as I could to beat him there.

I didn't tell any of the other what I saw. I just couldn't. I would be turning against my own brother if I did, and I wouldn't have that.

I stopped pacing and flopped back down on my bed. I buried my face into my pillow and groaned in annoyance. I had to tell _someone_ what I saw, but who? As I ran through a list of people I could tell, I fell asleep.

When I woke up, it was half past midnight. Fully awake now, I tip-toed past my mom's room, slipped on my shoes and headed outside. I didn't know _why_ I chose to take a walk after midnight, but I felt like I _had_ to.

I wandered around town for what felt like hours, but when I looked at my cell phone, only a few minutes had gone by.

I finally stopped when I came to the graveyard. There was something there; I could feel it, so I wandered inside.

The graveyard was really creepy, it being midnight and all, so I took every step with caution. The full moon in the cloudless night sky illuminated the grave stones around me. I stopped when I passed one of the graves. There was someone - or something - there.

"Who's there?" I asked. "Come on out. I know you're there."

A small girl stepped out from behind the grave. She wore all white clothes that glowed with the light of the moon, her jet black hair tied up in long pigtails swayed with the midnight breeze. She smiled at me and spoke.

"Hello again, Takeru." she said. "It's been a long time."

I didn't know what was going on, and I didn't _want_ to know, but I knew right then and there, that there was no going back now.

* * *

***SIGH* mysteries within one member of a family, oh where will this take us?  
^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter two.  
enjoy!  
^^**

* * *

"Who... are you?" I asked.

The little girl smiled.

"I don't think _you_ should be the one asking questions." she said. "Don't you have something on your mind? Something you want to tell me?"

"How did you--?" I started to aSk, then cut myself off, deciding to just tell her. "Yeah, you're right. But how can I be sure that I can trust you?"

Her smile weakened.

"How about the fact that I'm a ghost?" she asked. "I've been dead for eight years and I can't talk to too many people, so... why can't you trust me?"

She got me there.

"Alright." I said. "I'll tell you."

I sat on the ground across from her, and began.

"I... I think I saw something I shouldn't have." I said. "It... It was my older brother, Matt, covered in scars and this... snake thing came out of his back; it scared me. And then, he made his scars vanish, he made it look like they were never there. I didn't think that I was supposed to see that, and I need someone to tell so... I came here by instinct, I guess. Usually I tell the rest of our team but... I just couldn't, y'know? I felt that if I did, that I'd be betraying him."

"Makes sense." she said. "It's rather hard to find someone to talk to about a slayer."

"A what?" I asked.

"A slayer." she repeated, then changed the subject. "...You and your "team" are the Digi-Destined, correct?"

"How... did you know that?" I asked.

"Ghosts wander, Takeru." she said. "Both here and in the Digital World. I already know about Matt's scars and the snake in his back. I was there. I was there when he received the snake and when he got nearly every scar on his body."

"Who... Who are you?" I asked; the wind started to blow.

"Come back here tomorrow, at this same time." she said. "Then I'll tell you the story of who I am, and my connection to you and your older brother. Until then, so long... Takeru Takaishi."

Then she vanished with the wind, leaving me with dozens of unanswered questions.

I got up and looked around. The moon was still high overhead. I checked my cell phone and was surprised that it was twelve forty-five, the time I arrived at the graveyard entrance.

(Matt's POV)

_'Damn.'_ I thought, clutching my bleeding side. _'I knew this would happen.'_

I limped over to the nearest tree and leaned on it for support. I winced at the pain in my left side.

_'That's a new one for the books.'_ I thought. _'Scar number seventy-four.'_

I tore off my shirt and tied it around me to try to stop the bleeding. I was lucky to get away from the ambush that was set. Truthfully, I should've seen it coming; demons are no good.

With a sigh, I headed out again, going nowhere in particular, just wandering; hoping I wouldn't attract any more attention for the rest of the night.

(T.K.'s POV)

I snuck back into the house, Mom still asleep.

I changed into pajamas and slipped into bed, but still, I couldn't fall back to sleep. Lots of questions were buzzing around in my head.

_'Who is she?'_ was one of them.

_'What is her connection with me and Matt?'_

_'What did she mean by 'slayer'?'_

_'How long was she watching me and the team?'_

_'Does she really intend on seeing me tomorrow?'_

There was only one way to find out. I'd have to wait until that next night.

(Ghost's POV)

As I sat upon my gravestone, looking up at the full moon, I noticed a familiar presence.

"So, what mess did you get into this time?" I asked the human behind me.

"Oh, you know." he said. "Same old, same old. I get called out, get myself torn apart and barely make it out alive."

"Y'know, you have to stop sometime." I said. "You're worrying him."

"Him?" he asked.

"You know." I said. "Your younger brother, Takeru."

He, Yamato Ishida, known as Matt, stared at me.

"You spoke with him?" he asked.

I nodded.

"He saw your scars." I said. "And now he's worried."

He looked away.

"I thought he was acting strangely." he said. "But I thought it was nothing."

"No, you didn't." I said. "You knew something was wrong but couldn't look into it, for the demonic energy in that area was too great. It surpressed your powers."

He nodded.

"That's why I couldn't regenerate." he said. "And the reason I had to wash out the blood in the hot spring."

I wondered if I should tell him...

"Tell me what?" he asked, reading my mind.

"...I've made an appointment with your brother." I said. "I intend on telling him everything. Every story behind your scars and the relationship between us."

"What? Why?!" he asked in disbelief.

"Don't worry." I said. "Who said he'll remember what I tell him? I'll simply knock him unconscious and erase his memory, getting rid of the feeling of fear and disbelief that he felt when he first discovered your secret."

He sighed.

"Thank you." he said. "I can't afford having any of them know, much less him."

"I understand that." I said. "But don't you think that... you can't keep running away from your problem. You have to tell them sooner or later, or you will never learn to trust them. Isn't that your lesson?"

"Of course." he said. "But if I have to do it sooner or later, then I choose later. I'm already in hot water, I can't have them pressuring me with questions."

"So be it." I said. "Now its late, you should be getting home."

"Right." he said, turning to leave.

"Oh, and Matt?" I called.

"What?" he said, not bothering to turn around.

"...Just be careful." I said. "Issues like these are fragile, and explanations can be misunderstood."

"...I see." he said, and finally left.

I sighed and continued to gaze at the moon. Things were just about to get worse, I could feel it.

* * *

**the ghost's name shall be revealed in the next chapter.  
R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three. The final chapter for this story.  
Here is when we'll find out who our little ghost friend is.  
It might get a little confusing, so review if you have any questions.  
ENJOY.**

* * *

(Kari's POV)

_'T.K. was acting strange today in school.'_ I thought as I layed on my bed. _'I wonder if something's wrong. ...Nah, if something was wrong, he'd have told me about it already. ...But just to be sure, I'll ask him about it tomorrow.'_

And with that, I fell asleep.

(T.K.'s POV)

I looked at the digital clock in my bedroom. 11:45 pm. I'd have to head out soon. Hopefully Mom was already asleep.

When the clock struck midnight, I decided to head out a little early. I tip-toed past my moms room, put on my shoes and headed out the door for the second time. My destination the graveyard.

After making it there, I checked my cell phone. 12:15. I was early. I tried to recall where the ghost's grave was, but found out that I had completely forgotten where it was, so I figured I'd wander around like I did last time and hope I'd find it.

(Ghost's POV)

I noticed a that presence had entered the graveyard. But it was only 12:15, he shouldn't be here yet.

I hopped down out of the tree I was perched in and hopped over to my gravestone. I spiritually scanned the graveyard and found that Takeru was indeed early, probably anxious to know who I was. But then I noticed that he seemed a little lost. Poor thing couldn't remember where my grave was. I chuckled and decided to give him a hand. I sent out my ghost cat friend, Lucky, to go and fetch him. Things would have to go on ahead of schedule. I hoped Matt wouldn't be upset with me for starting without him. I sat on my stone and waited. When I spotted Lucky running up, I knew Takeru couldn't be far behind. Time to get the show on the road.

(T.K.'s POV)

I followed the little ghost cat to the ghost girl's grave, where she was waiting for me.

"A little early, don't you think?" she asked.

"I just wanted to make sure you would be here." I said.

"Honestly, Takeru." she said. "Do you think I would lie to you? You're Yamato's brother. If I lied to you, I'd surely get in trouble, now wouldn't I?"

I decided to get straight to the point.

"Start talking." I said. "Who are you? And what's your connection to Matt and I?"

"Alright." she said. "I'll start talking, but first, one question."

"What?" I asked.

"Before I tell you, I have to know." she said. "Are you sure you want to know? After what I say, you may never look at your brother the same."

I thought about it. I figured I had nothing much to lose, so I said yes.

"Alright, then." she said. "Allow me to tell you who I am. My name is Mita. Mita Kurasawa. I died when I was only eight years old from tuberculosis. My connection to you and your brother is the fact that I was your brother's best friend when he was a child. From age five to age eight, the two of us were practically inseperable. During that time, it seemed that every day was a massacre. Allow me to explain. Your brother had a clubhouse in the park nearby. He was fixing it up when he said he was sucked into some sort of portal and was in some strange world for three weeks, but the thing was, he was only gone for a few minutes. We found out later he was one of the first humans to set foot into what we would later call The Digital World. Ever since he told me, he and I would go through the portal and spend days and weeks on end there, and only be gone a hour or so here. We would always explore the Digital World and try to uncover all its mysteries... Matt getting terribly hurt in the process. I remember the day he got his very first scar. We were merely walking through one of the many forests when we were suddenly attacked for no apparent reason. Our attacker is now known as Snimon, but back then, we just called him Killer Mantis. He used his Twin Sickle attack to try to kill us, but we managed to escape, only... Matt was hurt. He was hit by one of Snimon's attacks full force, but somehow managed to survive. Ever since that day, there's been a giant slash scar on Matt's back, which reminds us both that that world is dangerous, not to be underestimated. After that, Matt started carrying a gun. He would try to do everything in his power to protect me and to make sure we both got out alive, but not without getting himself hurt in the process. Then a golden opportunity struck. We were offered to be taught how to use magic so we could protect ourselves. Matt declined while I took the offer. He already knew some magic and figured he could take care of himself, but I wanted us both to learn so Matt wouldn't nearly get himself killed every other day. So we both learned more magic, and things became easier for us in the Digital World. We were soon feared for our abilities, so we were attacked less and less often. But something seemed to... trouble Matt. He seemed cold and distant somewhat, like he was trying to run away by staying in the same place. I wanted to know why, so I asked him. ...And that's when he told me that... that he was becoming a demon himself. It seems that whenever he used his magic on a tainted Digimon, you know, one who is controlled by a dark force, the darkness would escape from the Digimon and sneak into his body, making him more and more tainted himself. But also, with being tainted, his powers increased in strength, which made him even more feared. Sometimes, though, he would lose control of himself and go on a rampage, destroying anything and everything he could get his hands on. This worried me, for I was afraid he would destroy himself. To prevent that from happening, I placed a spell on him, so that he would never be able to die or be killed, but that he would only vanish from old age. After that, he received the Firus snake, or the snake you saw embedded in his back. The reason he has it is because he saved its mother from demon poachers, who believed the Firus snake's scales would grant them immense power. After rescuing the mother, she saw that he was indeed incredibly powerful, so she granted him one of her eggs. He was to keep it safe, so if that she was ever killed, there would be another to continue on. At that time, Matt already had over twenty scars; he was only seven years old. Truthfully, I'm surprised that he continued demon slaying after I died, since we were partners. Matt and I would go from sector to sector in the Digital World, slaying demons that posed as a threat to the Digimon. We were heroes, loved, respected, feared. It was all amazing. But then I died. Matt took it hard, being that he was the only one around when I said my last words and passed on Earth. After that, I watched him, as a ghost, as he grew up, colder and more isolated. I saw that he got in even more trouble, and that everything was falling apart in front of him. I wanted to help, but like I said, I watched him as a ghost; there was nothing I could do. He stopped going to the Digital World ever since I died, because all the memories would haunt him and cloud his mind. But then... you, him and your team were brought to the Digital World as the World's last resort for a call for help. Without Matt and I, the Digital World had become overrun with darkness, which then led to you and many others to become the source of help to the Digimon and the planet itself. In all actuality, I blame myself. If I had only seen my attack coming and prevented it, you and the others wouldn't always be in the line of fire... and Matt wouldn't be in pieces."

"So you're telling me that Matt has always been like this?" I asked.

Mita nodded.

"He been like that ever since we stepped foot in the Digital World." she said. "And like I said, I blame myself. If only I could've done something more before I left."

"Don't blame yourself." I said. "You didn't know. It just happened. And everyone dies someday, whether it's natural or planned. I'm just glad that you put that spell on him. He's been getting hurt worse and worse every time we go to the Digital World, even if its just for a little while. I'm glad that he won't die, I don't want to lose my brother."

"Neither of us do, Takeru." she said, looking up at the moon. She seemed sad about something. She hopped down from her gravestone and walked over to me, stopping only a few inches away from me. What was even stranger was that a mark appeared on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Takeru." she whispered.

AND EVERYTHING WENT BLACK.

(Mita's POV)

I didn't want to do it, but I promised Matt. I had to erase T.K.'s memory. If he knew, then things would just get worse. Takeru would try to hold Matt back from what he was meant to do, and that was to protect everyone with his life, because he could. He didn't want to lose anyone else important to him. At least, that's what he told me when we met up here a couple years ago. He said that with tears. I just hope that someday Matt will be able to tell all of them, everyone on his team, what he can do and that there was nothing that could be done about his position. I hoped that day would come soon. I really did.

* * *

**wOw. I just noticed that that paragraph was MAD LONG.  
I plan on adding a bonus chapter with the story on how Matt and Mita first met. ^^  
(I'm saving the time when Matt tells the others for a different story. It'll definitely get confusing and just plain wacked out so... yea.)  
HOPED YOU LIKED IT!!!  
R&R PLEASE!!!**


End file.
